Samson
Samson is from Unova and is a contestant in Region Trotters: Johto Jeopardies. He represents Dark Type and his starter is a Poochyena. Biography "Imagine you see this guy walking towards you on the school yard. Picture it. Decked in spikes, admirably intimidating facial scar, dyed red streak, and boots from HELL. You'd run if you were smart. Luckily, you don't have to! Samson is the exact opposite of the guy you'd expect him to be at first glance. It's easy to judge him, especially with his name, his goth/punk look, his Pokemon type preference, and sometimes his taste in guys too... Just everything about him. In reality, Samson's pretty harmless and shy. More than "pretty harmless" he just straight up IS harmless. Samson's not really one to speak out or fight unless the situation really calls for it. The worst he can do is quietly protest at stuff he doesn't like, never yelling or kicking and screaming. Confrontation is scary! He's a sweet cinnamon roll, and will do his best to help those he's close to. And Samson is very open to being clsoe to people. He loves making new friends, and is usually willing to give antagonistic people a second chance... and a third chance... and a fourth chance ... and a fifth and a sixth and a seventh and so on. Speaking of friends, Samson has a very... VERY strong friend group back home, and they look out for him. They're all rough and tough, and would put any Kanto biker gang to shame. These pals of Samson have taken him under their wing and protect him at all costs. Dude to their overwhelming support, Samson has a cute habit of speaking highly of people he considers his friends, and he has LOTS to say about his buddies back home. On that note, Samson prefers to stick with the familiar, and gets kinda anxious during new situations, especially with his friends not around to help him in this game. He's more of a follower than a leader, lacking the confidence to lead a group of people all by himself, but always trying his hardest. He's just quiet when things get tense. He gets very overwhelmed when the going gets tough or if he becomes the center of attention in the middle of a fight. Samson's buddies back home are HUGE dark type enthusiasts. They got him into the shady stuff. He doesn't do anything dangerous though. He's the baby of the group (will-power wise, not age) and they all protect him. Samsons's Pokemon 600px-571Zoroark.png|Zoroak 559Scraggy.png|Scraggy 332Cacturne.png|Cacturne SAMSON'S ZOROAK Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: TBA Location Of 1st Evolution: Elimination Battle SAMSON'S SCRAGGY Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Ilex Forest Location Of 1st Evolution: TBA SAMSON'S CACTURNE Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Safari Zone Appearances Trivia * As of Johto Jeopardies Samson has appeared in a total of eighteen episodes. * Samson is one of the three Johto trainers who won more then one sudden death duel the others being Simun, Yuri-Chan * Samson is one of the three trainers to have won more the one challenge during Johto, The others being Logan, And Simun Gallery SamsonGlow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Samson by miracleproductions-dbbcv0w.png|Artist: MiracleProductions Samsonicon.png.jpg|Artist: CoGreen20 the_johto_faves_by_ponythekidrs-dbb9bnk.jpg|Artist: Ponythekidrs _rtjj__coolin_by_grimerie-dbqxerl.jpg|Artist: grimerie rad_dad_by_retro_guy-dbvtk3f.png|Artist: Rehtro Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Johto Jeopardies Contestants Category:Trainers From Unova Category:Characters Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Dark Type Trainers